Fall from Grace
by ulrich4me
Summary: Yumi left france to make a better life. So she thought. She left someone who was very dear to her. Now, she is a famous popstar trying to keep her reputation but with all the troubles, can she make it through or will she become a fall from grace...
1. Plot

Now, people, i know, i have not updated my others stories but i just can't get this one out of my head. Now, this is only the plot and it depends how many reviews i get, i will continue with future chapters. Don't get mad...PLEASE!

**5 years ago, Yumi left France leaving her friends heartbroken. She left without her parents, she left to make a better living out of her self. She did not know that she was about to lose something very dear to her. Something very special, not something but someone. He cared for, her eyes, her beautiful face, her hair. But she had no clue, how could she know if she was hidding all these emotions for her to realize that she was about to lose someone very dear to her. Very, very close...**

**Now, she is a famos popstar living in California living the incredible life style of the rich and famous. Or what she thought. She is struggling to continue her career but how can she if she has hit rock bottom, Deep rock bottom, she thought she left all those bad people, but was wrong. People look up to her, but clearly, she does not care. she is sick, she is furious of the comotion that has been occuring with her. She has been, in and out of rehab but still can't change. Can someone come to the rescue and safe her at all, or will she become a FALL FROM GRACE... **


	2. Wishes and a BIG VACATION!

So, I guess you people actually liked the plot for this story so...I'm gonna continue ok! Yep, another great story created by...of coarse ME!!! so I'm gonna leave you people read while I do something else...oh, I'm gonna watch t.v while I do my homework! It's called multitasking people!

Yumi's POV

So here I am, driving my white Mercedes. You think I live a wonderful life. I have money, friends, popularity, a mansion, a condo, millions and millions of money. But you know what, it's not enough. I wish I knew. But I don't. I'm missing something in my life. But I'm a genius. Sometimes I wonder if I made the correct choice. I left my bad life thinking I would change once I got here. I wish I could believe that but...it's just not true and I wish to believe. But I don't care. I'm supposed to me a famous person. A so called celebrity. I'm supposed to mean, stingy, greedy! I'm supposed to be America's angel, not America's most wanted. Me, me, oh why me. I could have been on that cover of a magazine, but instead, I'm making scandales headlines. Oh how I much hate the tablots. the paparazzi just pissing me off. Damn, there such good hiders, take damn well pictures. I wish I could just take their camera and shove it up their asses. I'm sitting here next to my friend, my best friend, Emily. Driving to a club. I wanna party, wanna drink, wanna have fun. That's me. I can't stop. I'm furious at my self but at the same time, I love my self, I can't stand the pressure from everybody. I'm sick as hell. I'm starting to question if I'm actually gonna regret this...or enjoy this scandales night. What the hey, I'm gonna be in the news tomorrow anyways, the next day and the next day after that. What's the point of stopping now...

End POV

In France...(Odd and Ulrich)

"Hey Odd, pass the ball!"

"Alright!" Odd passed the ball to Ulrich. Ulrich took it and started to run toward the goal. He avoided the other players and finally kicked it hard into the goal. "GOAL!" He said. "Nice game dude!" said Odd running up to him. "I guess we win the bet William."

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, don't be so happy yet, I'll get you next time." Ulrich and William had become friends right after Yumi left. There was no need to fight if there was no one to fight about. Ulrich was depressed after Yumi left. She was everything to him. She had may not know but he indeed did care for her. He became single after that. Odd and the gang tried find someone for him but they knew that Yumi was the only one that could fix his broken heart. But she was gone, they did not know where she went. All that she left was a note. Just one simple word...America.

Ulrich's POV

Well, I must say I am the best succor player in the damn world! Man if only...wait, I can't think about her. I'm over her, she's gone, not here and never coming back. She left...and there was nothing I could have done to stop her. I miss her. I wish to see her at least one more time. I wonder if she changed. Well everybody changed here. Aelita and Jeremy finally admitted their feelings to each other. Lovebirds. Odd changed too, but not his stomach. He and Sam got together and I'm guessing it's pretty serious this time. Good for him. Sissy changed too. What a shocker. She changed her personality. She's not mean anymore and finally gave up her feelings for me. I heard rumors that she was getting together with William, weird couple but ok. I mean, there just rumors, people talk everyday. Odd signed up for this contest months ago. The winner and his friends go to L.A in America. Stupid Odd, 1 out of a million, there's no way that he can be out of those millions. Here I go again, alone and depressed, all because of her. How could she just leave. she left everybody that loved her, cared for her without saying goodbye! I can't stand her, but I can't stand how much I love her. If only god gave me one more chance to tell her my true feelings for her. Take her for my use. My use for love. Oh boy, the god damn bell. man, I just hate that sound. Another boring useless class of science, not my best subject...(Oh and remember, there is a time difference in France and America! Over there is night time and in France it's daytime! I think!)

End POV

"I'm so excited!" said Odd.

"And what are you so excited about?" Ulrich asked using air quotes.

"Hello! You forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Today's the day that they announce the winner of that...retarded contest." answered Aelita for him.

"Hey, it's not retarded! It's genius! Besides, don't you all wanna explore the wonderful streets of America?"

"Uh, reality check odd, you didn't even win!" said Ulrich and rolled his eyes.

"Yet!"

"Don't worry Odd, I support you." Said Sam.

"Why thank you Sammy."

"Sam is your girl, of coarse she has to support you!"

"Don't be jealous cause I have one and you don't!" Sam nudged him in the side. "Oh, sorry, I didn't-"

"Odd, it's ok, I'm over it." Ulrich said. He was hiding emotions and his friends knew. Everybody wanted to sack Odd but was to concern with Ulrich. "Why is everybody so quiet?" Ulrich asked. "You miss her don't you?" asked Odd.

"Miss who?"

"Her."

"Odd, what did I tell you, I-"

"Ulrich, I'm your best friend, I'm trying to help you."

"Odd, guys, I'm ok! I'm not thinking about her or anybody! Just stop worrying about me ok!" They stayed silent. "Can we please stop talking about her already, just please."

"So, who wants to go with me and see who wins the contest?" said Odd.

"I'll go with you." said Sam. Aelita followed. "Hey Ulrich, you ok?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah Jer, I'm ok."

"Well if you wanna talk, you where to find me, you know your like a brother to me, well brother from another mother." Ulrich laughed.

"Uh Yeah, an, it's ok, tell Odd I'll be right there ok."

"Alright, see you." Ulrich buried his face in his hands and gave a heavy sigh. He then went to where the gang went too. "Ulrich, your finally here, hurry up!"

"Alright Odd, what's the rush?"

"I'm gonna see who won!"

"Odd, do you really think you won?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, YEAH!" He opened the envelope. He crossed his fingers and...

"OH MY GOD! I won! I won, I won, and I won!"

"What!" screamed Ulrich, he was beyond shocked! "No way, that means were going to America!" yelled Sam and Aelita. "Odd, you are one lucky guy!" laughed Ulrich. This was gonna be good for Ulrich. Not only that Ulrich was gonna go on a vacation but finally he could take his mind off of Yumi.

With Yumi...

"So Yumi, ready to have fun?" asked Emily. Yumi thought for a second and looked out the window. "Uh Yumi, hello are you there?"

"Oh uh yeah, of coarse I' ready! Lets go and find us some eye candy."

"Yeah, if we can get through the paparazzi!" Said Emily. It was true, the paparazzi was outside of their car waiting for them to take pictures for tomorrow's headlines. Yumi tried to cover her face with her handbag but clearly did not work. "Guys, were trying to get in, so can you please move!" She said. "Yumi, smile please!" said one of the paparazzi. They got a few snapshots and finally got into the club safely. "Were here! Lets party!" yelled Yumi through the music. they started to dance and started to drink. Yumi drank Champaign while Emily drank Vodka. Yumi could not stop drinking, she looked like an addict. She was drinking from the bottle but the paparazzi caught her while drinking. Yumi was about to be blown out the next morning. She was in trouble...

In France...

"so when does it say we can leave?" asked Ulrich.

"Well it says here that we leave in the 19 of May." said Odd.

"Hey, that's like this Saturday! We need to start packing!" said an excited Sam.

"Wait, this is just to...fast!" said Jeremy.

"Who cares, the faster we leave, the less time we have here at boring old school!" said Odd.

"Odd's got a point, no classes, that's a dream come true." said Ulrich. Then Odd this thought. If Yumi had went to America and since there were going to America then there is a possibility that she could still be there. The only thing is that what part. They were going to California and Yumi can be anywhere in the United states. Crap once again. "Odd, come back to earth!" yelled Ulrich waving his hand in front of his face. "What, I was thinking!"

"Thinking about what?" asked Sam.

"You of coarse!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Well Odd and Jeremy and I will start packing, besides it's only Thursday." said Ulrich heading to the dorms.

"Well see you later chicas!" said Odd. The girls and the boys headed their own separate ways. In two more days they were headed to California. They were about to cross paths with..._Yumi_

**So how'd you guys like it? Good or Bad. Man, I just had to take a mid-term. That sucks! I hoped I past. Well till next time...**


	3. Amrica iswhoa, Yumi is a WHAT!

Hey people! Sorry i have kept ypu all waiting but here it is chapter 2, not chapter 3, chapter 2. Understood! Oh nd this chapter is gonna be a little long cause it has a sonfic in it. Maybe you can guess the song. Well i'll tell you anyways when the chapter is finished... Oh and when you start reading the song and if you don't like then...DON'T READ!!!!!!

**Oh and, i don't own Music Choice, The insider, and the song! Other people do!**

THE DAY THAT THEY LEAVE FOR...**AMERICA!**

"So odd, you ready to get this so over with!" said Ulrich carriying his suitcase out the door.

"Hell yeah! America, here we come! Man, i can't wait, i mean the food, the beaches, oh did i say food!"

"Uh Odd, theres more to life than just food!"

"Oh really and whats that?" Ulrich thought for a second. He scratched his chin.

"Uh, i'll get back to you on that."

"Yeah whatever! Lets just get the girls and leave, the buses are waiting for us already." Odd walked fast to the girls dorm. (Jeremy is already outside)

'Silly Odd' Ulrich thought and quickly followed. "Odd, hold up!"

"Girls, hurry the heck up!_The_ America is waiting for us!"

"Well we don't care if the so called _the_ America is waiting for us! We are bringing stuff that we may need!" Said Aelita.

"So whats that box of condoms for" asked Odd.

"WHAT! Where!" Aelita asked turning red.

"Just kidding now get your asses downstairs! I don't wanna miss the chance of going to _the _America." said Odd begging.

"Odd, we are not gonna miss the plane besides were ready!" Yelled Sam.

"C'mon, lets go." said Odd

"Finally you guys are here!" Said Jeremy in a boring voice. Cleary he was not really into this whole vacation thing. "Wait, where's Ulrich!" Asked Odd in a worried voice.

"Odd calm down, i'm right here!" Said Ulrich walking up to them.

"Well hurry up, we gotta go on the bus then to the airport and then-"

"Odd, we know." The bus driver called them to get on the bus. "Oh boy, here we go!" Yelled Aelita.

"Finally were gonna take a break from Kadic, France-"

Ulrich unterrupted. "Hey, don't forget Sissy!"

"Hell yeah, that tramp is just to annoying!" said Sam.

"Hey, I tell Ulrich to go out with her-" Said Odd.

"Don't even think about it!" said Ulrich

"But what about-"

"That either Odd!" answered Ulrich to Odd stupid remarks.

1 half hour later...

"Oh jeez, i hate planes!" said Ulrich. (He is afraid of big evelations remeber.)

"Me too!" Replied Jeremy.

"Could you two girls just stop whining like to sissies and get on the damn plane!" said Odd getting impatient.

"Well someone is a little canky." Said Sam.

"Of coarse i'm cranky...oh boy, can we just please get on the plane." Odd said as calmy as he could. The contest included them riding in a private jet. A big one with nice leather seats, dinks, food, you know, those kinda jets. "Whoa, this is so huge!" said Aelita in excitment. "I know, it's every bodies dream!" said Sam.

"Yeah well...I take the window seat!" said Ulrich quickly.

"Hey, i wanted the window seat!" said Odd.

"Odd, srop complaining, you'll be sitting next to be." Said Sam.

"Oh yeah, i forgot. Lets sit and enjoy the ride."

At America...

Yumi was really tired from the wild night the day before. She opened her eyes slowly. Her breath stilled smeeled like beer and wine mixed together. Her stomach ached but this was ot something new. She could hear the t.v from the living room. Her best friend Emily watching the news, news actually only about her and her really _wild_ night. She changed into a thong, sweatpants and a tanktop and walked downstairs. Emily was in the room watching the Insider.(The insider guys, if you know the show!) "So wha'd thet say about me?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing much, there about too."

The Reporter...

_**Last night, we caught Yumi Ishiyama in a club. She struggling to get out of the car. The troubled star then left around three. One of the paparazzi offered to drive her to her house in Beverly hills with her model friend, Emily Baker since they were both drunk. We sat down with one of the publishers of People magazine.**_(I'm not so good with this so just pay along!)

_**Reporter: So, what is going on with Yumi these days?**_

_**Publisher: Well she has been in the spotlight alot. I mean, she used to be the sweetest girl in hollywood but now she just turned into a big wild storm. Wit all the partying, the drinking, the strange behavior.**_

_**Reporter: Do you think Yumi still has a chance of you know fixing herself again. I hope that this storm will end soon cause she really has to fix herself again, she has to keep that nice, sweet reputation that she has. We all pray for her and maybe she will be herself again.**_

_**Reporter: Thankyou for speaking with me.**_

_**Publisher:Well it was a honor.**_

"Yeah well i'll change when i wanna change." said Yumi to the t.v.

"Does it matter, were still the hottest women in hollywood!" emily said.

"Of coarse! Who didn't know that!"

"So Yumi, you wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah, but later though, i wanna go back to sleep." Yumi said through a sigh.

"Me too, all that dancing is really tiring!"

"You could lose 20 pounds!" Yumi said through a laugh.

"You can say that again!" The girls went to their rooms to take a nap. Besides they had to rest if they were gonna go shopping. All that bag carring is really tiring.(Trust me!)

"Were finally here!" Odd said standing on land. The gang looked up to see huge building. That was the life of California.(I know, i been there) "This is gonna be so awsome!" Yelled Ulrich.

"I can't wait to go shopping here! They must have cute clothes!" Said Sam

"You can say that again sister!" Said Aelita. Then this black lemosine came up. "Whoe, is this what were gonna be traveling in...this is gonna be so fucking cool!"

The driver: Um I will be driving you to your Hotel, are you ready?

"Oh yes we are! Take us away!" Said Odd. They got on the car and arrived to the Hotel.(A fancy one)The girls got one room and and boys got another. The rooms were next to each.

"Odd, i still can't believe that you won this." Said Jeremy.

"I know right it must have one lucky day for you uh Odd?"

"Hell yeah! This is the life! I mean, we are in america, America, no one would actually believe this." Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other and smirked at Odd's well so...weird mind. They unpacked their stuff and so did the girls and so they decided to invite the girls into their room to watch a movie. Ulrich watchen sam and Odd cuddle and so did Jeremy and Aelita. Ulrich would be doing the same with _her_ but he didn't even know where she was.

"So guys, what do you wanna do, i mean, we watched the movie." said Odd.

"I don't know, oh, wanna watch Music Choice?" Asked Sam.

"Whatever, i'm bored anyway, lets see what kinda music america has." said Ulrich.

"Uh, you mean, _the_ America." corrected Odd.

"Odd, don't make me slap you." said Ulrich in an annoyed voice.

"What did i say?"

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it!, now shut it!" Said Ulrich. Sam fliped through the channels until she found Music Choice. One of the videos was about to come up.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, maybe go shopping!" Said Aelita.

"Duh!" Said Sam. The three boys looked at each other knowing the obvious. Then a video started playing and a voice sounded familiar. "Who's that?" asked Sam looking at the video.

_**The way you smile  
The way you taste  
You know I have an appetite  
For sexy things  
All you do is look at me  
It's a disgrace  
What's runnin' through my mind is you  
Up in my face**_

_**Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear**_

The gang moved closer toward the screen. They seened that person. she was so familiar, her voice. Ulrich was the one who was really anxious.

_**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**_

_**You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up up with your love**_

Ulrich gasped at what he saw. It was her. Her, her. He could'nt believe it. Not in a million years. The others were shocked. Their eyes were wide opened and their jaws were hanging to the floor. Ulrich was about to have an heart attack.

_**The more you move  
The more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotised  
I'm in a trance  
Your jersey fits  
It's right at home, between my hands  
And now I hope you know  
That I'm your biggest fan  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear**_

_**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**_

_**You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up, You're fillin' me up up with your love**_

"Yumi." said Ulrich. Ulrich was about to cry. He was staring at the screen. The gang didn't even flich. "Is that...her?" asked Aelita. She droped a silent tear. Nobody answered, the music just kept on playing.

_**You got something that I really want and  
Come here, we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back and let me tell you what I'm thinkin'  
Cause I like you  
Cause I like you**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**_

_**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

The music video stoped playing. It looked like Ulrich was dumbstruck. "That was Yumi!" he screamed. "That can't be her...she's so different...she just can't-" "Yes it is! That's her face, her voice, her-" "I get it!" said Ulrich. No one could believe it. She looked totally different. Her hair was long. She was alot curvy. Ulrich thought she looked amazing. "I can't believe this shit!" Yelled Ulrich. He looked at the gang. a smile appeared on his face. "Guys, we need to go see her! She's here!" He yelled in exictment. The gang was about to go haywire...

The other side of town... "So Yumi, where do you wanna go?" "I don't know, oh wanna go to Hollister?" "Sure, lets go." Yumi got in the drivers seat on her Mercedes while Emily got in the passenger seat. They knew that once they were about to get out of the car, theire were gonna get harrased by the..._paparazzi_

**So guys that Chapter 2! I hoped you like it. Sorry that it did'nt have alot of Yumi in it but hey, Ulrich finally knows where she is! The song is called "Ooh Ooh Baby"** **By Britney Spears. I know i know but i gotta give her some props, i like that song. And if you don't then...then...well i don't know. REVIEW! Oh and by now, you must know that Yumi has a bad influence in her life. If you payed attention, if you don't know then your just slow!**


End file.
